


Two Or None

by DemonNovak



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: I wrote this a couple months back, They join together, but really there's not romantic content, can be taken romantically if you want, they just join the crew, they're friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonNovak/pseuds/DemonNovak
Summary: Matt and Jeremy join the Fakes.





	Two Or None

Rimmy Tim sat at the end of a table, head down slightly, the shadow from his cowboy hat falling over a large amount of his face. Across from him sat Jack and Geoff, the king and queen of Los Santos. Behind them, standing against the wall, were the other four members of the Fakes. 

“You've been making quite the impression on the city over the past few months,” Geoff states. Rimmy Tim only nods. “Some good work you've gone, but this is my city and I can't have random freelancers coming into my city thinking they can do whatever they want.”

“I'm not a freelancer,” Rimmy Tim corrects. 

“I don't really give a shit what you are. I give a shit what you can do.”

“You have a good skill set from what we've seen,” Jack speaks. “We were wondering how good you really are.”

“What are you saying?” He asks, just wanting to get to the point. 

Geoff speaks again, “We asked you here because we are looking to bring someone into the crew. You seem to know what you're doing.”

“A test heist, to see if you blend with us,” Jack finishes. 

Rimmy Tim looks up at them fully, a smirk on his face, “I'd love to, but there's a slight problem.”

“And what would that be?” Geoff questions. 

“I'm part of a package deal,” He states.

“You've been working with someone else?” Jack asks. 

Rimmy Tim laughs, “Those skills you've seen have been amplified by my behind the scenes partner.”

“What does your partner do?” 

“They hack into cameras or police records or anything really. Watching my back on heists. Sometimes comes in as a getaway driver.” 

“We've had to deal with “package deals” before,” Geoff points to Ray and Ryan, “but we'll have to meet this partner.”

“He's parked two blocks away waiting for me to call. I figured you'd want to,” Rimmy Tim informs them. Geoff makes a hand gesture as a way of saying to call him. Rimmy Tim nods and pulls his phone from his pocket, dialing his partner in crime. 

Geoff is slightly surprised when Michael leads a tall, thin man with shoulder length hair with red tips and a baggy sweatshirt in. The man takes a seat next to Rimmy Tim and they give each other a look before turning back to Geoff and Jack. 

The new guy in the room introduces himself, “The names Matt.” Rimmy Tim hits him lightly in the arm. “What? Not all of us have the need for a code name.”

“You're the partner?” Geoff asks. 

“Problem?” Rimmy Tim asks immediately with venom in his tone and a protective look in his eyes. 

Geoff smirks, pleased to know the man can be protective, a common trait in all his crew members, “Not at all.”

Jack looks at Geoff, who nods, so she offers, “The practice heist can be with both of you, if you're interested. Even if it's not a good fit, you'll still get paid.”

The two look at each other, Matt nodding first, Rimmy Tim looks back at the leaders and nods, “Alright. When's the meeting?”

 

\---  
The heist went incredibly well, even though the follow through had more chaos than the plan. Still, all eight made it to the safe house in one piece, very few wounds. After the few grazes were patched, Geoff pulled out the drinks. The Fakes had worked well with Rimmy Tim and Matt. 

“The jobs yours if you want it,” Geoff tells them. Of course they wanted in the crew. 

Rimmy Tim held out his hand, “Names Jeremy.” Geoff shook his hand and then handed him and Matt a beer.


End file.
